ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Xavier
Charles Xavier is a well educated professor, who after losing the use of his legs and imprisonment at the hands of the High Evolutionary, started the Xavier Institute at his families mansion and granting wisdom to all those with powers as to how to use their abilities for the betterment of mankind. Biography Professor Charles Xavier was born in New York City many years ago. Growing up Charles proved to be a very intellectual individual earning degrees in fields such as Genetics, Biophysics, Psychology, Anthropology and Psychiatry. Charles would then go on to serve as a SHIELD consultant for many years, often advising cases for enhanced individuals that can either be trained or locked up. Eventually Charles came to the conclusion that SHIELD's methods would deny any enhanced person the freedom that a normal human being should receive. In retaliation for this Charles severed all ties with SHIELD, but not before running into another resent former SHIELD consultant named Hank Pym. After completing a game of chess Hank and Charles became good acquaintances and Hank even suggested that Charles join him in the construction of his new company. Charles appreciated the offer but declined and the two parted ways. Evolution As Charles was getting ready for what to do next with his life he was approached by a man who seemed impressed with his work at SHIELD involving enhanced prisoners. The man then identified himself as Max Eisenhardt, and went on to elaborate that he was right in the sense that special people should be allowed equal rights as the humans. Charles asked how Max planned to achieve this goal, to which Max said with the help of an Evolutionary. After Max went on to say that Charles could help reshape the human condition and create a world where everyone is equal, to which Charles agreed. They both were then transported to Wundagore Mountain where the High Evolutionary introduced himself and told Charles that he thought the postilion he could work as would be to train the cadets that he had experimented on, and offer them guidance. After a few months though Charles witnessed the High Evolutionary's means to attain his goal to which Max inferred that if they are to survive in the cruel world then they must fight all those who oppose them. Charles then thought of them as tyrants and sought to shut down the program. To which Max immediately responded to punching Charles. The two then engaged in a fight and eventually the fight caused them to lose focus as they approached a rail which when they made too much contact caused them to fall 8 stories. Max and Charles regained consciousness after a few hours and while Max got up, Charles could not longer feel his legs as his spine has been broken. The only reason Max isn't paralyzed is because he landed right on top of Charles. Charles condition proved life threatening and in order to save him the High Evolutionary turned him into an Mutant, but considering he was 29 years old the process would be beyond painful. After the process was complete Charles had endured intense pain but his condition stabilized, albeit his legs not having any feeling. So from there on out he was confined to a wheelchair. From there for trying to interfere with the High Evolutionary's experiments, Charles was locked up in a cell where he would be comfortable for decades. Every week during that time, Max and Charles would engage in chess which would then end up only creating more debate between them. Freedom After a large sum of the Mutants defected to the Avengers, they found Charles cell and proceeded to free him. Charles would then be forever grateful to them for saving his life. After this an experimental new weapon is deployed by one of the High Evolutionary's Ani-Men. This weapon released a gas known as Terrigen with the hopes of turning Inhumans or killing humans. Once this gas reached Charles he began to transform into a Artificial Inhuman. He then displayed telepathic abilities, first having difficulties controlling them but after taking note of the same lessons he taught his students, learned to control his powers. School After he was freed from the High Evolutionary, Charles had to decide what to do with his life, and so decided to teach those who had powers. But not like the High Evolutionary who taught young people to use their talents for purely combat and control. In this school, Charles would teach those with powers how to use their gifts to build a better world alongside the humans. So the Xavier Institute would later open in upstate New York at his families old mansion. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synched with Cerebro, he can connect to every mind on a planet. ** Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ** Telepathic Cloak: can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. ** Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. ** Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). ** Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. ** Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. ** Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. ** Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. ** Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. ** Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds, so that he can prevent the free access to the conscious and subconscious mind of anyone. ** Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. ** Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. ** Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. ** Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. ** Absorb Information: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Gifted Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Xavier Institute